deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Isabela Keyes
Isabela Keyes is the sister of Carlito Keyes. Frank first encounters her in the Entrance Plaza, before the zombies break in. She leaves before that happens. Frank doesn't encounter Isabela again until he goes to the supermarket to get medicine for Brad Garrison; when Frank finds her in the supermarket, he discovers that Isabela has been captured by Steven Chapman, and is hinted she was there looking for medical supplies too. After Frank rescues her she says, "You're the ones who caused this nightmare, you ruined Santa Cabeza and started all this!”, then she runs off. While Jessica is questioning Barnaby, Frank sees Isabela on a monitor, and then sets out to find her. When Frank finds Isabela, she attacks him on her motorcycle. After and long fight in the North Plaza, Frank overpowers her, and she tells him all that she knows. The zombies were created at the Santa Cabeza Research Lab, and all the people there were killed by the military to cover up an outbreak, and her brother, Carlito, wants revenge. Isabela says she will bring Carlito to Frank. As Frank is waiting at the rendezvous point for Carlito, Isabela bursts through the door, with a zombie attacking her. After it is killed, it appears that she has been bitten, but she states that it is a gunshot wound, from Carlito. Although she is originally sympathetic to her brother's cause, after she realizes the mayhem he is causing, she allies with Frank and the survivors. After Ed's helicopter crashes, Isabela comes to the rescue and saves Frank from zombies, but later informs him he is infected. Throughout the rest of Overtime Mode, Frank is collecting supplies required for the zombification cure. Once Frank has acquired the necessary items, Isabela creates a temporary serum to delay the effects of zombification. She then sends Frank to capture several queens, which are used by Isabela to fashion a zombie repellent pheromone. They discover that there is a gaping hole in the clock tower, as a result of Ed DeLuca's crash. She and Frank decide to descend into the dark depths of the unknown. They reach a rusted gate, where the military has established a defensive perimeter. Frank activates a lever, raising the gate and distracting the military long enough for them to enter, where they promptly face the commander of the military clean-up operation, Brock Mason. Frank commandeers a Humvee while Isabela manipulates the machine gun mounted on the back. After the fight Isabela and Frank's Humvee is tipped over, Frank engages Brock in combat, while Isabela climbes onto the top of the car to avoid the zombies. After Brock is killed, the game ends; in the credits it states that Frank and Isabela were able to survive and spread the story of what really happened at Willamette and Santa Cabeza. She is one of the very few, besides Frank and Otis, that officially survive Dead Rising. Strategies for fighting Isabela Items needed: *Katanas *Lots of Food *Handguns, if necessary When the battle starts, wait until Isabela pauses for a moment, then run up to her and slice her with your katana. Dodge Isabela's motorcycle attacks by jumping into a nearby fountain. Avoid the shots from Isabela's handgun and repeat the slicing afterwards. This is a second stratergy. Items : * Food (Mainly Wine or OJ) * An Uzi (Best found in Paradise Plaza) * A shotgun (works fantastic) When the battle starts, get onto a high piece of land like the boxes that you start next to, and when Isabela stops her Motorcycle and tries to shoot you, quickly aim at her and shoot her every couple of seconds and her health should drop pretty quickly. Tip : Try and shoot her before she can shoot you or you will be stunned, and she will move to a different position meaning that you will have to follow her if she goes far away. Trivia * Though the player never sees Isabela use a shotgun or the sniper rifle, in pictures of her she is seen wielding them (her having the shotgun would also explain how Steven Chapman acquired his after he knocked her out). Isabela is experienced with a pistol, up close combat, as well as riding a motorcycle; she is also a skilled chemist as well as a medical technician, as demonstrated when she creates the first potion that delays the zombification process, and creating a pheromone that repels zombies. She might have learned how to use those specific guns and her martial arts ahead of time, when Carlito and her were planning the zombie attack. * During the boss fight, attacking Isabela with the Blue Chainsaw will sometimes cause her to be invulnerable to all of your attacks. * There is said to be a glitch where Isabela drives off on her Motorcycle, leaves Frank West, and just disappears. * During the fight, if you break through the windows of the Supermarket and enter it, a cutscene will show her driving off, and she cannot be found again. Category:Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Survivors